


Rain Drops of Love

by The_Immeorians



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Oneshot, Storms, first fanfic, kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immeorians/pseuds/The_Immeorians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and you figure it would be a good time to tell Dipper Pines how you really feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Drops of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Haii! So this is one of my very first FanFics i have done, so sorry if it is really cheesy. It's just a super fast OneShot, and I also may or may not of decided to write this really quickly at 2:00 in the morning, so.. Yeah. Enjoy..!

Lightning shot through the sky, followed by a loud crackle of thunder. 

\---

You looked outside the stained glass window in the attic of the mystery shack. It was pouring outside, but that was fine by you. Sure, it spoiled a day of adventuring with the Mystery Twins, but it was a good day to sit back and relax, too. 

When you heard footsteps, you glanced over and smiled at the sight of Dipper Pines, a mystery loving dork, who you secretly loved. 

"Hi (Y/N)" He said shyly, walking over to you.

"Hey, Dipper" you replied, smile widening a bit.

"Sure sucks that we weren't able to go exploring today.." he sighed, taking a seat next to you. "I was really wanting to try and find the Hide Behind." 

You chuckled and scooted a bit closer to him. "I'm sure this rain will clear up soon!" You replied cheerfully.

He grinned at you and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hope so..". He glanced away awkwardly, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with you, which you immediately noticed.

"... Is something wrong?" you asked, tilting your head at him. 

He quickly looked at you and shook his head. "O-Oh, no, I'm fine." he replied. "Just lost in thought.."

"Oh. Alright..."

You both sat there in silence, every moment becoming more agonzingly awkward and unbearable.

"Dipper..?" You said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back at you.

"Can I tell you something..?" you shyly said, blushing a little, knowing of what you were planning to do.

"Of coarse! You can tell me anything!" He answered, smiling at you cheerfully. 

"I.." You began. "We've known eachother since the beginning of this summer.. And I know that isn't very long. But I feel like we've grown a pretty stable friendship and trust.."

Dipper nodded, listening carefully.

" .. And I just thought.." you began, blushing feircly, and heart freezing in fear and anticipation. ".. I just thought today would be a good day to tell you how I feel" you blurted out.

Dipper blinked, eyes widening a bit. "T-Tell me how you felt? About w-what..?" He stuttered out, blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Dipper, I love you." You finished, nearly on the verge of tears, mostly from embarrassment and preparation for rejection. You covered your face with your hands and turned away. You felt so dramatic for turning this into a big deal, but how could you not? 

///

Dipper sat there with a dumbfounded expression. Yeah, he'd had small fantasies about you two, or even thought you looked really cute up close, but he never really thought you liked him. Afterall, He was just some dorky 12-year-old kid who loved adventures and mysteries. 

He stared at you for a few moments, taking in what just happened. He slowly put his hand on your shoulder comfortingly.

///

You moved your hands away from your face and glanced at dipper, feeling his warm touch on your shoulder. "..."

He smiled at you. "I..." he blushed and chuckled softly. "I like you too, (Y/N)."

That was all you needed to hear. You instantly pulled him into a tight embrace and probably nearly squeezed him to death. He laughed and hugged you back, running his hand through your long, (H/C) hair. "I love you".

"KATING". "This is going in the scrapbook!" You heard Mabel's voice chirp out.

Both of you pulled away from your hug and looked straight at Mabel, who was running away with a photo of you two, causing you both to laugh.

\---

Well, that went surprisingly well, you thought to yourself a few hours later, happily humming love songs to yourself. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is one of my first Archive of our Own Fanfictions, so sorry if it's kinda bad or if there are grammar mistakes.


End file.
